


who needs superman when i can be a better hero than him?

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I suck at writing, M/M, kurodai - Freeform, my first kurodai, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And wait how did you become....this?" Sawamura asks raising a brow, his mind racing a thousand miles, not knowing if he should really believe Kuroo or run away in hopes of never meeting the strange male again.</p><p>"I was born this talented" Kuroo mused placing a hand on his chest ,his smile turning into a sly cocky smirk which made Sawamura cringe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs superman when i can be a better hero than him?

Night slowly falls over the city, some have long since succumbed to the charm of sleep, some others, more restless or just plain unlucky with their sleeping schedule twist and turn on their beds ,the adrenaline seemingly not once leaving their body from the busy day. Daichi Sawamura was not in the second category, and yet, tonight was not his luck day to just go to sleep in his bed.

"Give us your money punk" the man in front of him spat out, a strong punch landing soon sfter wards in his stomach making Daichi break into a coughing fit, his eyes watering a bit at the rough treatment he has been receiving the past ten or so minutes. 

"I have none on me" he breathes out, too weak to fight back the gang that cornered him when he was just walking back from his night classes. The man holding him clicks his tongue and Sawamura hisses and crings in disgust as their leader, as he could guess, blows smoke in his face, the scent of smoke mixed with alcohol and the naturally bad breath of the man making him go cross eyed and gag a bit.

"Do you think i am dumb kid?" the man yells again clenching his hand around Sawamura's jaw and cheeks, creating vibrant crescent marks on his tanned skin. Sawamura wants to fight back, to stand his ground ,but he knows that they would easily outnumber him, but he seriously didn't have any money on him. 

"Yes actually, both me and him, and probably a lot more people" a voice suddenly yells out just as the man is about to land another strong hit this time with target Sawamura's face. The man, and the rest of his gang, look around ,their eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice as they mumble stuff to each other, mostly curses and questions about who said it. Sawamura doesn't have to, his hearing is very good and his eyes have already shot up, at the closest balcony where a figure seems to stand there and look down at the scene. As his eyes scan the figure, too awestrack to notice how the grip on his jaw has gone slack ,a thought runs in his mind. He should have chosen the morning classes.

"Who the fuck are you?" the gang leader yells up to the stranger on the balcony and Sawamura narrows his eye brows to look at the male better. The man smirks, his lips stretching back to reveal a bright row of sharp teeth that seem to glow in the dark. 

"I am the crimson panther" he purrs cockily ,eyeing Sawamura who immediately flinches, the poor college student cannot help but regret his every choice that lead to this moment. A gang attacking him, getting beat up and now this? how could he even call this situation.Before he can ponder on the subject for too long he is suddenly yanked against the gang leader's chest ,his senses going into an overdrive as he realizes there is a gun held against his head. Great just great.

"Do you think you are the only one with toys you motherfucker?" the gang leader yells and Sawamura looks up, eyes widening as he realizes what the old man was speaking about. The stranger on the balcony has pulled out two blades, both well sharpened and glowing under the moonlight as he keeps swinging them back and forth in some sort of threatening dancing manner.

"Now now, put that away ,we don't want this to get bloody" the stranger replies as the grip on Sawamura's jacket tightens, the gun tightly pushed on the side of his head. By now Sawamura has prayed to all gods he knows, his ears loudly buzzing as he feels himself close to having a panic attack. 'help me, please someone, anyone' he thinks eyes closing tightly. A gunshot echoes somewhere on his left and more follow ,but none is directed to him so far.

"Fuck you" the gang leader yells but his words are cut quite short, and Sawamura can feel something warm running down his face before there is screaming and more gun shots ,now all around him. He drops on the ground quickly and his eyes open in shock, his brown orbs searching for answers as even the last of the screaming has stopped. His jaw goes slack at the scene before him and he has to stop from throwing up, blood , thick and warm covering most of the dark alley and everyone is on the ground ,far from alive.

"Hey kid, you okay there?" the familiar and yet so unfamiliar voice calls out and Sawamura looks up after a second, it's the stranger from the balcony. And what a stranger indeed, tight body fitting red and black costume over well sculpted muscles and a matching red mask firmly covering the top of the man's face except his eyes. Well, this mask didn't cover anything actually, Sawamura thought looking at the messy gravity defying hair of the man.

"I think" he replies in one breath and his eyes fall back at the gruesome scene before him and back to the man,his expression obviously asking for answers. A cosplayer? a criminal with cosplaying fetish? a lunatic? a psychopath?

"well, i did warn them" the man explains as if it's the most casual thing ever, his eyes scanning over the bodies in what seemed like boredom, hands tightly gripping the now bloodied blades. "They tried to shoot me after all" Definetely a lunatic. Sawamura thought trembling a bit, his heart loudly banging on his chest, screaming for him to run away, and yet he doesn't.

"who are you?" he blurts out counting his every word as the man breaks into another grin, chest puffing out proudly as he raises a brow towards Sawamura, his blades back in their cases now ,strapped against the man's back.

"The crimson panther, a very cool super hero" he answers with wink hands resting on his hips making Sawamura's eyes narrow. 'I am calling the police' he quickly mumbles under his breath searching for his phone.

"Wait no" the suit wearing male yelps kicking Sawamura's phone away when he takes it out, panic settling in his features as he meets Sawamura's eyes who are now wider than humanly possible. "Fine i will tell you" the stranger finally sighs ignoring the whines of protest from Sawamura who is cursing for his broken phone.

"I am Kuroo Tetsurou , and i have some sort of super powers" Kuroo purrs wiggling his eye brows to Sawamura who has paused on his whining to hear the male out. 

"oh" Sawamura's lips form an o as if he realised something, his gaze turning pitiful towards Kuroo. "i see, don't worry, i can call some nice people that deal with cases like you" he smiles softly as if speaking to a child. Kuroo glares down to Sawamura, his mouth openong to protest to explain himself further,but his words stay grounded in his throat as a hiss of pain leaves his lips instead when a bullet grazes his shoulder, the loud gunshot making Sawamura flinch. 

"I was about to tell a story" Kuroo yells throwing his blade right at the head of the seemingly last survivor from the gang watching it sink in the guy's forehead before he drops to the ground. With a sigh he walks towards the now dead man and pulls his blade from his skull, yes dark and his lips rurned into a sneer as he cringes in disgust hissing something along the lines 'i did not sign up to clean brains out of these things' before turning to meet Sawamura's eyes.

"Wait are you serious about the power thing?" Sawamura yells surprised after a pause, Kuroo's eyes immediately lighting up, lips twisting into a smile as he nods eagerly.

"And wait how did you become....this?" Sawamura asks raising a brow, his mind racing a thousand miles, not knowing if he should really believe Kuroo or run away in hopes of never meeting the strange male again.

"I was born this talented" Kuroo mused placing a hand on his chest ,his smile turning into a sly cocky smirk which made Sawamura cringe again.

"Oh i see" Sawamura answers, a pause following his each word as the sudden want to punch the male in front of him grows, but how can you punch your savior? was Kuroo even his savior? he killed the gang that beat him up but still, was that the super hero way? 

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Kuroo asks pouting childishly and pulling Sawamura out of his train of thoughts.

"well, i expected smeething cooler from a "super hero" "Sawamura replied sighing a bit, the images of his childhood when he really liked the idea of superheroes flashing in his mind.

"Hey, i am very very cool" Kuroo yells back running his hand through his messy hair trying to tame som of the stands, Sawamura carefully follows the motion with his eyes wondering if that was ho Kurpo's hair were every day, o just during his "super hero" mode.

"Why are you wearing the mask?" Sawamura asks again pointing at Kuroo's red mask , his expression genuinely confused this time.

"Are you serious?" Kuroo asks blinking surprised. "So people won't recognize me" he answers smirking lightly. Sawamura blinks ,lips twisting into another pitiful smile towards Kuroo.

"Even with it i could still tell it's you even from ten miles away" he answers making Kuroo glare at him away. "I can't believe i actually saved you" he mumbled under his breath puffing out his cheeks."Hey you are bleeding" Sawamura suddenly yells, hand darting up to yank Kuroo's arm closer, his eyes falling on the wound on his shoulder with worry, the one the last gunshot caused.

"Oh right, i will have to take care of that" Kuroo chuckled pushing himself off of the ground and dusting off his knees. "What is your name by the way?" Kuroo asks eyes narrowing down on Sawamura's face.

"Sawamura Daichi" Sawamura answerd relucantly, not once breaking eye contact. Kuroo hummed as if thinking for a bit.

"Noted, well, nice to meet you Daichi, till we meet again, stay safe" he answered with a wink, a peace sign following his words as he climbed back up the balcony Sawamura had first seen him on.

"Thank you...Kuroo, i mean, Crimson Panther" Sawamura muses, shooting Kuroo his brightests most honest grin, making Kuroo blush bit, butterflies errupting in his stomach. "See ya" Kuroo finally answers back, disappearing in the darkness of the balcony ,leaving Sawamura awestruck at the weird encounter. Maybe choosing the night classes wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i have no excuse for this, it sucks badly but hey, could be worse
> 
> please tell me opinions so i can improve


End file.
